Cable tracks, also known as cable carriers, are known in the art to facilitate management of cables, wires and/or other conduits feeding a mobile station, for example in the context of an industrial assembly line or the like. For example, the cable track may house a number of cables or the like to guide them to a mobile device such that upon the mobile device travelling along a designated operational path, the cables are guided along that path to minimize cable obstructions, entanglements and/or other such undesirable cable management issues. In some examples, the mobile device travels along a vertical or horizontal path relative to a fixed cable anchoring or supply unit (e.g. cable outlet or the like). The cable track is then structurally coupled between the anchoring unit and the mobile unit so to form a designated path for the cables housed therein, which path is operatively defined by the furling and unfurling of the cable track as the mobile unit travels along the linear path.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art.